Living Of The Dead/Issue 2
"Jesus Christ! Da-David what the hell happened?!" "I-I-I don't know this thing, it just attacked me as soon as I opened the door, it seems like it was trying to eat me or take a bite out of me I don't know just jesus fuck." Alisha tries to hold back her tears but begins sobbing. "I heard something like this, like a plague on the radio yesterday right before falling asleep." " I didn't think it was anything and it would just pass and life would go back to normal like every other plague." Alisha says. David closes the front door and all the curtains and blinds on the windows. He paces around the living room for a couple of seconds confused at what's going on outside and around his neighborhood. Alisha wipes the tears off of her face, goes upstairs to put some casual clothes on and comes back down with something that surprises David. ---- "Alisha...since when did we have that?!" "I bought it about three months ago when we first moved in." David stares at Alisha quietly and confused not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you David, I-I only got it just in case we ever got robbed or anything like that, just for self-defense nothing else." "I'm not mad or anything I'm just purely shocked...I thought you hated guns?" "I do but I just expla-" Their conversation is interrupted by a banging on the door with a familiar voice outside of it shouting "help." David grabs the gun from Alisha's hand and rushes to get the door. When David opens the door it is revealed to be Mike who rushes inside of the house with three zombies only a couple of feet away from him. David aims his gun, being only an average shot he shoots one zombie in the head and the other two on their bodies striking major organs but doing little to no damage on them. David realizing he is wasting ammo closes the door. ---- "Jesus, Davy I can't thank you enough man one of those bastards fucking bit me right on my arm when I wasn't looking." "What the fuck is going on, what's happening?" "Do you really think I have the answer to that? I have no clue what's going on, only god has the answer to that." "Wait Mike, you said you had got bitten?" Alisha asks. "Yeah, its nothing major I'm just fine." "Oh, no, no, no, David when I heard the radio they said being bitten is what seems to have caused this mess." "What are you saying Alisha?" "I'm not saying anything, I'm just telling you from what I heard on the radio that, a bite is what's causing all of this. But really other than what I've heard I know just about as much as you, maybe we can treat him." "No there's no "maybe" we can treat him and we will, Mike go lay on the couch, I'll go get you some peroxide to clean up that wound." Alisha unsure of what to do just decides to go in the kitchen and pours a glass of water for Mike. "Here Mike, I was thinking you'd might be thirsty just assuming you hadn't had anything to drink." "Thanks Alisha, I appreciate it. I am pretty dehydrated." David comes back downstairs with peroxide and what's left of the bandages to wrap around his arm. "Alright Mike, let me see your arm lets just get this over with. Also this is gonna burn like a bitch." "I think I can handle it." "Good to see that you're tough." David pours a little bit of peroxide on Mike's arm and it begins to sizzle and bubble up as Mike is about to scream but holds it back. "Not such a tough guy now huh?" David smugly says with a smile on his face. David then puts the last of the bandages on Mark's arm. "Now I'm no doctor but you should get some rest." "Will do." The zombies that were chasing Mike start to bang on the door continuously without rest. ---- "Goddammit." David mutters to himself. "Both of you wait here, I'll be right back." "What are you doing?" David opens the window on the other side of the door thus flanking the two zombies. He lines up the pistol, looks through the notch and shoots one of the zombies in the head. The other one notices and begins growling at David. "Come on you son of a bitch." When the zombie gets close enough he aims at his head and pulls the trigger. BLAM David walks back inside the house and they just wait out until the government sorts this all out which David, Mikey, and Alisha believe without a doubt in mind will happen. Several hours later at six 'o clock exactly Mike's condition has deteriorated to the point where his skin is very pale just like a zombie, his eyes are yellow and he's coughing up blood a lot. "I've been thinking and I don't think the government can sort this shit out." Mike says as he's teary eyed. "Just look at me David, I'm fucked there's no way I can survive this. I feel death coming towards me and I can't escape it, now is my time and honestly I just wish I could've done right, I have many regrets and I regret not being there for you when you needed a friend the most. For that David I'm sorry." Mike takes his last breathe and silently and peacefully passes away. "Mik-Mikey?" David says as tears begin dripping down his face. "MIKEY! Wake the fuck up, I know you're just fucking with me wake up man! Wake up!" David starts uncontrollably crying as his wife watches with a face of sorrow. David stands up and wipes the tears off his face. Knowing what he has to do and realizing that the bite does cause you to turn into one of those things, he raises his gun with tears still flowing out of his eyes and says his final words to his dead friend. "I'm sorry, Mike, I truly am." A shot is heard which prevents goes through Mike's brain and prevents him from reanimation. "Lets get the fuck out of here, I can't stand being here anymore. We need to find Paul." To Be Continued... Credits *David Patterson *Alisha Mcrae *Mike (Last Appearance) *Paul Paul (Living Of The Dead)(Mentioned) Deaths * Mike Category:Living Of The Dead Category:Issues Category:Living Of The Dead Issues Category:Dark